Doctor Strange (Film)
Doctor Strange ist eine US-Amerikanische Comicverfilmung. Es handelt sich um den 14. Film des Marvel Cinematic Universe. Der Film startet am 4. November 2016 in den US-Amerikanischen Kinos und eine Woche zuvor, am 27. Oktober, in den deutschen Kinos. Inszeniert wird der Film von Regisseur Scott Derrickson und das Drehbuch wurde von Jon Spaihts verfasst. Die Hauptrolle wird von Benedict Cumberbatch verkörpert. Prämisse „In ‚Doctor Strange‘ geht es um den Neurochirurgen Stephen Strange, der nach einem schrecklichen Autounfall die verborgene Welt der Magie und der alternativen Dimensionen entdeckt.“ Handlung Kaecilius, eine Magier, tötet den Bibliothekar von Kamar-Taj und stiehlt aus einem Buch Seiten über ein gefährliches Ritual. Die Älteste, die ehemalige Meisterin von Kaecilius, versucht ihn aufzuhalten, doch er kann fliehen. Dr. Stephen Strange, ein berühmter und wohlhabener Neurochirurg, ist in dem Krankenhaus, in dem er arbeitet, für seine Arroganz bekannt. Er führt die kompliziertesten Eingriffe mit Leichtigkeit aus. An Christine Palmer zeigt er Interesse, doch seine Arroganz verhinder eine Beziehung. Als Dr. Strange mit seinem Sportwagen zu einer Veranstaltung fährt, kommt es zu einem schweren Unfall, weil er durch eine Ferndiagnose vom Verkehr abgelenkt wird. Sein Wagen überschlägt sich mehrfach und seine Hände werden im Armaturenbrett gequetscht. Stunden später wird das Autowrack gefunden. Als Dr. Strange im Krankenhaus erwacht, ist er über die schwere seiner Verletzung entsetzt. Er macht seine Kollegen dafür verantwortlich, dass sie seine Hände nicht retten konnten. Er meint, er hätte die neurologischen Schäden an seinen Händen flicken können. Dr. Strange bringt seine Kollegen dazu, in immer wieder zu operieren, auch mit experimentellen Methoden, jedoch zeigen keine davon Wirkung und seine Hände bleiben weiter in der Beweglichkeit eingeschränkt. Für ihn bricht eine Welt zusammen, denn über seine Fähigkeiten als Chirurg hat er sich definiert. Bei einer Reha-Sitzung, die Strange sinnlos findet, erzählt ihm sein Therapeut von einem querschnittsgelähmten Mann, der wieder laufen konnte. Strange glaubt ihm nicht, weshalb ihm der Therapeut ihm die Akte des Patienten zukommen lässt. Strange sucht daraufhin Jonathan Pangborn, den Patienten, auf, der ihm erzählt, wo er geheilt wurde. Dr. Stange gibt sein letztes Geld aus und reist nach Kathmandu um Kamar-Taj zu finden. In Kathmandu fragt er sich durch, in der Hoffnung, dass irgendjemand Kamar-Taj kennt. In einer Gasse wird Dr. Strange von Straßenräubern überfallen, die seine Uhr stehlen wollen, seinen letzten Besitz. Er wird zusammengeschlagen, doch von Mordo gerettet, der gehört hatte, dass Strange Kamar-Taj sucht. Er führt Strange zur Ältesten, nach Kamar-Taj. Die Älteste erklärt Strange, wie die Welt wirklich funktioniert, jedoch glaubt er nicht an Magie und Chakren. Um ihn zu überzeugen, trennt sie ihn von seinem Körper, zeigt ihm andere Dimensionen und die Magie. Voller Wissbegierde will Strange dies alles lernen, doch die Älteste bekommt bedenken und wirft ihn hinaus. Strange versucht fünf Stunden lang wieder hinein zu kommen. Mordo setzt sich für Strange ein und die Älteste ändert ihre Meinung. Die Ausbildung von Dr. Strange beginnt. Strange hat Probleme Magie einzusetzen, jedoch ist er ein eifriger Schüler. Anfangs hat er noch große Probleme mit einem Sling-Ring Portale zu öffnen, doch er verbessert sich immer mehr. Wong, der neue Bibliothekar, ist über Stranges schnelle Art zu lernen erstaunt. In der Bibiliothek entdeckt Strange auch das Buch, aus dem Kaecilius die Seiten gestohlen hatte. Wong erklärt ihm, dass es kein verbotenes Wissen gibt, sondern verbotene Zaubersprüche. Strange lernt immer weiter, auch aus den gefährlicheren Büchern. Dabei entdeckt er eine Anleitung für das Auge von Agamotto, das in der Nähe aufbewahrt wird. Er hängt sich die Kette um und erkennt, dass er damit die Zeit manipulieren kann, indem er die Zeit für einen Apfel schneller vorwärts und rückwärts laufen lässt. Die Meister bemerken dies und weisen Strange zurecht. Sie erklären ihn, dass die Manipulation der Zeit Paradoxien auslösen kann, die schlimmstenfalls die Zeit selbst auslöschen könnte. Unmittelbar darauf greift Kaecilius einen Tempel in London an. Durch ein Portal landet Strange im Londoner Tempel und muss bei der Verteidigung helfen. Ihm wird erklärt, dass dieser Tempel, der in New York und der in Hongkong die Welt vor Bedrohungen aus anderen Dimensionen schützen. Im Kampf gegen Kaecilius' Gefolgsleute sucht sich ein magischer Mantel Dr. Strange als Meister aus. Dieser hilft ihm Kaecilius unschädlich zu machen. Kaecilius erzählt Strange von seinen Plänen. Er hat Angst vor der Zeit und den unabwendbaren Tod, weswegen er Dormammu, ein Wesen aus einer Dimension, in dem es keine Zeit gibt, den Weg zur Erde öffnen will. Er versucht Strange auf seine Seite zu ziehen, was ihm fast gelingt. Strange lehnt jedoch ab. Strange wird von einem von Kaecilius' Gefolgtsleuten schwer verletzt und Kaecilius kann fliehen. Strange kann gerade noch ein Portal zu seinem Krankenhaus öffnen und bricht vor Christine Palmer zusammen. Auf dem OP-Tisch wechselt Strange auf die Astralebene, um Christine bei der OP zu unterstützen. Einer von Kaecilius' Gefolgsleuten wird derweil von Stranges Mantel aufgehalten. Dieser verlässt ebenfalls seinen Körper, um Strange zu folgen. Es kommt zwischen dem Gefolgsmann und Strange zu einem Kampf auf der Astralebene, die Strange gewinnt, indem er seinem Körper von Christine Elektroschocks geben lässt, die seinem Geist mehr Kraft geben. Wieder zurück in seinem Körper verabschiedet er sich von der verwirrten Christine und kehrt zu den Meistern zurück. Von Kaecilius hatte Strange erfahren, dass sich die Älteste von der dunklen Energie aus Dormammus Dimension bedient, um unsterblich zu sein. Mordo zweifelt an ihr und auch Strange hat bedenken. Die Älteste meint, manchmal müsse man Regeln brechen. Als es zum Kampf um den New Yorker Tempel kommt, haben Strange und Mordo keine Chance gegen Kaecilius. Die Älteste mischt sich in den Kampf ein und wird von Kaecilius schwer verletzt. Strange bringt sie zu Christine, doch die Älteste liegt im Sterben. Sie verlässt ihren Körper und wechselt auf die Astralebene, da dort die Zeit langsamer vergehen kann. Sie verabschiedet sich von Strange. Sie wusste schon lange Zeit, dass sie hier sterben wird. Dr. Strange und Mordo folgen den anderen Meistern nach Hongkong, um den letzten Tempel zu verteidigen, doch sie kommen zu spät. Auch der Tempel wurde zerstört und alle Meister sind getötet worden. Mit dem Auge von Agamotto lässt Strange die Zeit rückwärts laufen und belebt so alle Opfer wieder. Trotzdem bricht Dormammus Dimension durch den Himmel. Strange erkennt, dass es nur einen Weg gibt, um Dormammu aufzuhalten. Er fliegt in Dormammus Dimension und führt einen Zauber mit dem Auge des Agamotto durch. Dort angekommen bietet er Dormammu an, zu verhandeln. Dormammu lacht darüber nur und tötet Dr. Strange. Erneut tritt Dr. Strange vor Dormammu und bietet ihm Verhandlungen an. Erneut tötet Dormammu ihn. Dormammu erkennt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Strange erklärt ihm, dass er eine Zeitschleife erschaffen hat, in der sich der Moment solange wiederholt, bis Dormammu bereit ist, die Erde zu verschonen. Erbost darüber, dass er als ein zeitloses Wesen in der Zeit gefangen ist, tötet er Strange immer wieder und wieder. Strange lässt es über sich ergehen, bis Dormammu sich geschlagen gibt. Er zieht sich in seine Dimension zurück. Strange stellt daraufhin den Hongkonger Tempel wieder her. Mordo ist über Stranges Spielerei mit der Zeit entsetzt. Er kann nicht gutheißen, wie die Welt gerettet wurde. Nachdem er die Wahrheit über die Älteste erfahren hat und mitansehen musste, wie auch Strange die Regeln bricht, wendet er sich von den anderen Meistern ab. Dr. Strange legt das Auge von Agamotto ab, da er sich dafür noch nicht bereit fühlt. Wong meint auch, dass man mit einem Infinity-Stein nicht sorglos umgehen sollte. Einige Zeit später erhält Dr. Strange in seinem neuen Sitz, im New Yorker Tempel Besuch. Thor bittet Dr. Strange um Hilfe bei der Suche nach seinem verschwundenen Vater Odin, der auf der Erde sein soll. IIndes greift Mordo Pangborn an, der mit Magie trotz seiner Verletzungen laufen kann. Mordo entzieht ihm seine Kraft und meint, es gäbe zu viele Magier. Besetzung Kontroverse Dem Film wurde bereits im Vorfeld "Whitewashing" (nicht-weiße Figuren mit weißen Darstellern besetzen) vorgeworfen. Grund dafür ist, dass der asiatische The Ancient One von der schottischen Darstellerin Tilda Swinton gespielt wird. Im Gespräch mit Double Toasted begründete Drehbuchautor C. Robert Cargill diese Entscheidung folgendermaßen: "Es gibt keinen anderen Charakter in der Marvel-Geschichte, der solch eine kulturelle Landmine ist, die man einfach nicht umgehen kann. ... The Ancient One ist ein rassistischer Stereotyp, der aus einer Region dieser Welt kommt, die sich in einer sehr schwierigen politischen Lage befindet. ... Und du riskierst, dass die chinesische Regierung sagt 'Hey, kennst du eines der größten Kino-Länder dieser Welt? Wir werden deinen Film nicht zeigen, weil du dich dazu entschlossen hast, politisch zu werden.' Wenn du wiederum denkst, es wäre eine gute Idee, eine chinesische Schauspielerin als tibetischen Charakter zu casten, dann hast du deinen verdammten Verstand verloren und nicht die geringste Ahnung, wovon du redest!" Videos Doctor Strange D23 Expo Panel Highlights - Benedict Cumberbatch, Kevin Feige Benedict Cumberbatch filming Dr Strange in Nepal Marvel's DOCTOR STRANGE Movie (2016) Doctor Strange - Trailer World Premiere Marvels Doctor Strange - Offizieller Teaser Trailer (Deutsch German) - Marvel HD Doctor Strange Official Trailer 2 DOCTOR STRANGE Trailer 2 German Deutsch (2016) Marvels Doctor Strange - Kraft - Marvel HD Marvel's Doctor Strange - Red Pill - Ab 27. Oktober im Kino Marvel HD Marvel's Doctor Strange - Mind Cutdown - Ab 27. Oktober im Kino Marvel HD Marvel's Doctor Strange - Featurette Die Charaktere Marvel HD Marvel's Doctor Strange - Featurette Zeit für Stranger Marvel HD Marvel's Doctor Strange - Filmclip Das Strange-Prinzip Marvel HD Marvel's Doctor Strange - Filmclip Die Älteste Marvel HD Marvel's Doctor Strange - Filmclip Sanctum Battle Marvel HD Trivia (Achtung: Spoiler) *In einem Interview mit der Telegraph UK bestätige Thor: The Dark Kingdom Regisseur Alan Taylor, dass Doctor Strange definitiv in Phase 3 des Marvel Cinematic Universe kommen werde. *Angeblich traf sich Johnny Depp mit Marvel um über die Hauptrolle zu sprechen. Man bot Johnny Depp sogar an, das Drehbuch noch einmal umschreiben zu lassen. Der Grund dafür sei, dass Doctor Strange in den Comics um die 30. Jahre alt sei, Johnny Depp jedoch ist bereits über 50. *Jonathan Levine und Mark Andrews gehörten zu den Kandidaten für den Regie-Posten. *Der Name Stephen Strange wird in The Return of the First Avenger erwähnt. Dort befindet er sich auf einer Liste der Feinde von HYDRA. *Auf Twitter veröffentlichte Scott Derrickson ein Bild mit sich und einem Dr. Strange Comic, worunter er schrieb: "My next movie will be STRANGE". ''Damit ist davon auszugehen, dass Derrickson die Regie übernimmt. *Matthew Modine wollte gerne die Hauptrolle spielen. *Doctor Strange soll am Anfang des Films bereits im Besitz seiner Kräfte sein. Wie er seine Kräfte bekam soll in Rückblenden erzählt werden. *Laut ''Collider befand sich Joaquin Phoenix, den man schon lange mit der Rolle in Verbindung brachte, bereits in den finalen Verhandlungen. *''Screen Daily'' berichtete, dass der Film auf den 8.Juli 2016 datiert wurde. *Auf der Weltpremiere von Avengers: Age of Ultron gab Kevin Feige an, dass die Dreharbeiten im November 2015 starten sollen. *Laut This Is Infamous sollte Ethan Hawke in die Rolle des Doctor Strange schlüpfen. *Die Verhandlungen mit Joaquin Phoenix scheiterten, weswegen er die Rolle wohl nicht übernimmt. Des Weiteren sollen die Gerüchte um Ethan Hawke laut Deadline reine Spekulation sein, denen man keinen Glauben schenken soll. *Laut Collider sollte Keanu Reeves die Rolle des Doctor Strange übernehmen. Nach eigenen Angaben gefiel ihm auch die Idee in weiteren Filmen aufzutreten. *Nach Informationen von Badass Digest sollte Ewan McGregor die Rolle des Stephan Strange übernehmen. Dieser befand sich angeblich bereits in Vorbereitungen auf die Rolle. Außerdem befanden sich angeblich auch noch Jared Leto, Matthew McConaughey, Jake Gyllenhall und Oscar Isaac im Rennen. *Unter anderem sollte sich auch noch Ryan Gosling im Rennen um die Hauptrolle befinden. Dieser sollte aber auch ein Angebot von Warner bekommen haben die Rolle eines Charakters in DCs Comic Verfilmung vom Suicide Squad zu spielen. Er lehnte beide ab. *Collin Farrell war ebenfalls ein Kandidat um die Hauptrolle so: The Warp * Auf dem Marvel Event zur dritten Phase des MCU wurde Benedict Cumberbatch von Kevin Feige als Hauptdarsteller bestätigt. * Unbestätigte Quellen sagen, dass Daniel Brühl seine Rolle aus Captain America: Civil War wieder aufnimmt und den Oberschurken des Films spielen wird. * Am 18. November 2014 gab Marvel die deutschen Kinostarts von Thor: Ragnarök, Guardians of the Galaxy 2 und Doctor Strange bekannt. * Marvel kündigte am 5. Dezember 2014 an, dass Benedict Cumberbatch Dr. Strange nun offiziell verkörpert. * Laut Informationen von Latino Reviews will Marvel die Rolle The Ancient One im Film auftauchen lassen. Für die Rolle sollen angeblich Morgen Freeman, Ken Watanabe und Bill Nighy in Frage kommen. * Der Hollywood Reporter gab an, dass sich der Schauspieler Chiwetel Ejiofor für eine Rolle im Gespräch befände. * Disney und IMAX haben einen Vertrag bis 2017 geschlossen, wodurch Dr. Strange und viele weitere Filme von Disney, die in der nächsten Zeit produziert werden, komplett oder zumindest zum größten Teil im IMAX-Format gedreht werden. * Laut Kevin Feige würde es sich bei dem Film um eine klassische Origin-Story handeln, weil es eine der Besten in der Comic-Geschichte sei. * Laut dem Hollywood Reporter könnte die Rolle des Ancient One von Tilda Swinton besetzt werden. Im Gegensatz zur Comicvorlage wäre der Charakter dann weiblich. Gegenüber Screen Crush bestätigte Tilda Swinton ihre Rolle. * Bei Chiwetel Ejiofors Rolle soll es sich um die Figur des Baron Mordo handeln. Baron Mordo soll laut Produzenten in dem Film aber keine direkte Umsetzung des Charakters aus den Comics sein, sondern sich um eine Fusion mehrerer Figuren handeln. * Heroic Hollywood will erfahren haben, dass Rachel McAdams (u. a.Sherlock Holmes: Spiel im Schatten und True Detective Season 2) eine Rolle in Dr. Strange angeboten wurde. Welche Rolle das sein soll, wurde offen gelassen. Latino Review meint, McAdams würde für die Rolle von Christine Palmer in Betracht gezogen werden, der zweiten Night Nurse aus den Comics, die Steven S. DeKnight schon in Marvel's Daredevil verwenden wollte, aber nicht durfte. Am 14. September 2015 bestätigte McAdams auf dem Toronto International Film Festival ihr Engagement. * Der Film soll eine sehr surreale und psychedelische Grundierung haben. Kameramann Ben Davis (Avengers: Age of Ultron, Guardians of the Galaxy) beschrieb den Film in einem Gespräch mit dem Studio als Marvel's [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fantasia Fantasia]. Ohne CGI wäre der Surrealismus gar nicht möglich. Vieles muss vorher prävisualisiert werden. Bei vielen Szenen hat sich Davis gefragt, wie zur Hölle er das drehen soll, was an Bildern für den Film entworfen wurde. * Auf D23 2015 wurde das erste Concept-Art zu Doctor Strange veröffentlicht. Feige nannte auf der Messe Doctor Strange Marvel's Inception. * Laut Variety soll Hannibal-Darsteller Mads Mikkelsen eine Schurkenrolle in dem Film übernehmen. Am 4. November 2015 wurde er via The Hollywood Reporter bestätigt. * Am 2. November 2015 bestätigte der'' The Hollywood Reporter das Michael Stuhlbarg eine Rolle übernehmen wird. Laut ''Variety soll es sich bei Stuhlbergs Rolle um Dr. Nicodemus West handeln. * Die Dreharbeiten zum Film begannen am 4. November 2015 in Nepal. Die Produktion soll im Dezember 2015 in den britischen Pinewood Studios fortgeführt werden. Am 3. April 2016 wurden die Dreharbeiten in New York beendet. * Via The Warp wurde am 11. November 2015 bekannt das "Transparent"-Star Amy Landecker eine Rolle übernehmen wird. Zwei Tage später, am 13. November wurde, Stuntman Scott Adkins ebenfalls als Teil des Casts bekannt gegeben. * Am 15. Dezember 2015 bestätigte Sinister-Drehbuchautor C. Robert Cargill über Twitter, dass er das letzte Jahr an Doctor Strange gearbeitet habe. * Durch ein Setfoto von Louis D'Esposito mit Regisseur Scott Derickson und Tom Holland auf Twitter gibt es nun Gerüchte, ob Spider-Man nicht in Doctor Strange auftauchen wird. * Am 22. Januar 2016 wurde via The Hollywood Reporter bekannt gegeben, dass Benedict Wong die Rolle von Doctor Stranges Diener Wong übernimmt. * Am 6. Mai 2016 bestätigte Collider, dass Michael Giacchino die Musik des Films komponieren wird. * Am 22. Juni 2016 gab Heroic Hollywood einige Charaktere des Films bekannt, darunter auch McAdams und Mikkelsens Rollen, denn der Spielzeughersteller Diamond Select veröffentlichte einige Figuren des Doctor Strange-Merchandise mit ihren Namen. * Am 8. September 2016 gab die Seite Event Cinemas bekannt, dass der Film eine Laufzeit von 130 Minuten haben wird. Bilder Poster Doctor Strange Teaser.jpg|Ankündigungsbild Doctor Strange Filmlogo.jpg Doctor Strange Comic Con 2016 Logo.jpg Doctor Strange Teaserposter.jpg Doctor Strange Teaserposter 2.jpg Doctor Strange deutsches Teaserposter 2.jpg Doctor Strange Kinoposter.jpg Doctor Strange deutsches Kinoposter.jpg Doctor Strange Kinoposter 2.jpg Doctor Strange Charakterposter Doctor Strange.jpg Doctor Strange deutsches Charakterposter Doctor Strange.jpg Doctor Strange Charakterposter Kaecilius.jpg Doctor Strange deutsches Charakterposter Kaecilius.jpg Doctor Strange Charakterposter Christine Palmer.jpg Doctor Strange deutsches Charakterposter Christine Palmer.jpg Doctor Strange Charakterposter Ancient One.jpg Doctor Strange deutsches Charakterposter Ancient One.jpg Doctor Strange Charakterposter Karl Mordo.jpg Doctor Strange deutsches Charakterposter Mordo.jpg Doctor Strange Charakterposter Wong.jpg Doctor Strange deutsches Charakterposter Wong.jpg Promotionbilder Doctor Strange Konzeptbild 1.jpg Doctor Strange Konzeptbild 2.jpg Doctor Strange Konzeptbild 3.jpg Doctor Strange Entertainment Weekly Cover.jpg Doctor Strange Entertainment Weekly Konzeptbild 1.jpg Doctor Strange Entertainment Weekly Konzeptbild 2.jpg Doctor Strange Entertainment Weekly Konzeptbild 3.jpg Doctor Strange Entertainment Weekly Konzeptbild 4.jpg Erstes Doctor Strange Pressebild.jpg Doctor Strange Charakterbild.jpg Dreharbeiten Doctor Strange Setbild 1.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 2.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 3.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 4.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 5.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 6.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 7.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 8.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 9.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 10.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 11.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 12.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 13.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 14.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 15.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 16.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 17.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 18.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 19.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 20.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 21.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 22.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 23.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 24.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 25.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 26.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 27.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 28.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 29.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 30.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 31.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 32.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 33.png Doctor Strange Setbild 34.png Doctor Strange Setbild 35.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 36.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 37.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 38.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 39.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 40.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 41.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 42.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 43.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 44.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 45.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 46.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 47.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 48.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 49.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 50.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 51.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 52.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 53.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 54.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 55.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 56.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 57.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 58.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 59.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 60.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 61.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 62.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 63.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 64.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 65.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 66.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 67.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 68.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 69.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 70.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 71.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 72.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 73.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 74.JPG Doctor Strange Setbild 75.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 76.JPG Doctor Strange Setbild 77.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 78.JPG Doctor Strange Setbild 79.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 80.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 81.jpg Doctor Strange Setbild 82.jpg Veröffentlichung *Die Veröffentlichung der DVD, Blu-ray, sowie der 3D Blu-ray ist für den 9. März 2017 vorgesehen. Kategorie:MCU Filme Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Phase 3